Regret
by CosmicBlitz
Summary: An old friend of Elena's needs help finding her twin brother.


Nathan sat on the couch, sipping his cold beer and reading a book. Sam and Elena stood hovering around the counter top, discussing her new article. As their conversation was coming to an end, three loud knocks were heard at the door. A smile immediately appeared on Elena's face before she spoke. "That's probably Athena!" She said while walking towards the white painted door. Before this, Elena had told her husband and brother-in-law that an old friend was coming to visit her from Australia. She quickly opened the door, only to see her friend bloody and bruised. The woman held her gut and leaned against a nearby wall, smoking a cigarette. "Hey pretty lady." She said with a smirk and inhaling the nicotine stick. "Athena!" Elena said while walking up to her frantically. Athena put out the cigarette and heaved herself of of the cold wall, still putting pressure on her wound. Elena met her half way and took Athena's arm, putting around it her own shoulders to help support the slightly taller woman. Athena grunted as they walked into Elena's beautiful home, getting the brothers attention as soon as they made their way into the clean living room. At the sight of Athena, Nathan stood from the couch and gawked at her appearance. Sam mimicked his younger brother as Elena set her old friend onto the couch. She sunk into the warm fabric with another groan, inhaling sharply at the slight twinge of pain in her mid half. "What happened?" Elena finally asked, sitting herself gently beside Athena. "I got mugged. Assholes pulled a knife on me when I fought back." She said, smirking through the whole last sentence. "Jesus, looks like they did more then just mugged you. You look like shit." Sam said without hesitation and not filtering his words. Athena looked over at him with an intense glare. "Thanks. But You should see what I did to them after they stabbed me." She said with a slight laugh before wincing at the pain it caused. "They stabbed you!" Elena shouted in shock. "Eh, Just a small jab, nothin major. Relax." She said with a shrug. _She's pretty tough,_ Sam thought to himself. "Do you need anything?" Nathan asked, wanting to be helpful. "Ya, I need a needle and some thread, pronto." Athena said while attempting to stand from couch. Elena was immediately by her side helping. "I'll go find some." Elena then said after Athena was standing steadily by herself. She soon returned with a box full of various needles and some black thread, perfect for stitches. "Thanks blondey. Uh, Where's the bathroom?" Athena said while taking the items from her friend. Nathan pointed down the hallway he was alined with and spoke. "First one on the left." Athena only nodded while making her way towards the hall, following Nate's directions. The three watched Athena limp towards the bathroom, all looking at one another with different looks. "We'll need supplies." Nathan said while walking up to his beautiful wife. "I'll go with. Sam, can you stay here with Athena please?" She said while putting on her shoes. Sam only nodded and the couple left for store. Sam sighed as he walked over to the couch, sitting his fine ass down.

Athena had just finished suturing her wound before realizing she needed some assistance. She opened the door and noticed the taller man with dark hair was the only was there with her. "Hey, I could use your help." She shouted lightly, causing Sam to slightly jump. He immediately stood and made his way over to the now bloody bathroom. Only then did he notice that she was half naked, having only a bra on her upper half. "I don't need help with them. Here." She said as she noticed his staring. He shook his head and slightly blushed with a small grin. She held out some bandaging for him to take. He obliged and took the soft fabric from her and walked up close to her, now only being inches away. He inspected the wound and complemented her work. "That's pretty good." He said while trying to find the end of the rags and started to wrap it around her slim waist. She rested her arms on his muscular shoulders, letting him get a better view while wrapping. "Not so bad yourself." She said after he had finished applying the bandages onto her soft skin. He chuckled before replying. "Well, I've done plenty of times before." She smiled at this response. "Oh really?" She questioned, wanting to hear more about this. As a response, Samuel lifted his shirt to expose his three bullet scars. Her eyes widened at the sight of them and her fingers hovered over them, waiting for his permission. He nodded and she then proceeded to touch the old wounds. "It amazing how you survived these, they managed to miss your small intestines." She said before looking at his hazel eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her words, wondering how she knew so much about this kind of topic. I mean, she did just stitch her own wound. "You sure know a lot about this stuff." He said before lowering the shirt back to its rightful place. She straightened at his remark, feeling uncomfortable now. She placed both of her hands onto the counter top and stared into the red filled sink. "I was a medical student." She said quietly, almost as a whisper. "What happened?" He pressed on, being intrigued. She sighed loudly, thinking about something or more like someone. "My brother went missing. I quit so I could go looking for his stupid ass." A faint smile spread across her face before It completely disappeared. He walked up closer to Athena and put his hand onto her upper back reassuringly. "Maybe he went on vacation?" Sam offered, not knowing what else to say. "He wouldn't do that. We're twins and he tells me everything. He just wouldn't leave like that without saying anything to me." Sam only sighed at her response. "Then what do think happened?" He pressed on. She then turned to face the taller man, looking into his handsome hazel eyes. "I think someone took him." She said almost certainly, knowing that that was the case. Sam cocked his right eyebrow, curious as to what she was saying. "Why would someone kidnap him?" He questioned. She then looked down at at the white tiled floor, wondering if she should leak her secret to this man she had only just met. Finally, she agreed to tell him, knowing that this guy could be somewhat trusted. "We've been doing some research on my grandmother, Anne Bonny. She had disappeared around November, 1720 and no one knows where she went. Except for my brother and I." Athena said while she began to clean up the bloody mess around them. Sam then gaped his mouth open, astonished at her words. "Wait. You grandmother was Anne Bonny?" He asked, causing her to stop and look up at him once more. "Yeah, I'm the descendant of her and Calico Jack." She said proudly. Of course she was proud of it, who wouldn't want to be the heir of two somewhat famous pirates. "Incredible." Is all Sam could say. How crazy was it that he now knew the descendant of Anne Bonny, the same pirate that help founded Libertalia. As Sam was lost in his thoughts, Athena had already finished cleaning the bathroom and now started to talk to Sam. "You got a beer?" She asked, gazing into his hazel eyes once more. "Right this way, ma'am." Samuel said while leading the way towards the well stocked kitchen. "Uh Wait." Athena said, stopping only inches away from Sam's back. He turned to look at her, remembering that she was still in her black lace bra. "Could I borrow a shirt? Those dickheads stole my luggage, so I'm stuck with the bloody clothes I'm wearing now." She said while motioning to the now red stained shirt she held loosely in her hands. "Of course." He said before going to the spare bedroom he stayed in for now. Pulling out his brown shirt that he wore after finding Libertalia, he handed it to her with a smile. "Thanks, uh..." Athena said, asking for his name. "Samuel Drake." She smiled as she took the over sized shirt from him. "Athena Rackham." She replied with her own name, not that he didn't know it already from Elena. She slipped on the shirt as they made their way back through the hallway and into the kitchen. The end of the shirt fell down to the middle of her thighs and hung low on her chest because it was a deep V-neck.

Samuel then reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. He was met by Athena's body oddly close to him as he exited the cool breeze from the fridge. She stared contently at him, taking in every detail of his handsome face before finally speaking. "I like your tattoo." While saying that sentence, she lifted her hand so she could touch the inked birds. Her touch was cold, but it made Sam's skin tingle and burn for some odd reason. He stared deeply into her emerald green eyes before smiling. "Thanks. I like yours too." Sam said, acknowledging the drawing on her bicep. He gently grabbed her elbow and raised her arm up higher so he could admire it. It was a band of barbed wire with two feathers hanging down from it. It was quite detailed and beautiful, perfect for Athena's personality. It represented how tough and ragged she was on the outside, but soft and beautiful on the inside. "Thank you. My brother picked it out for me." She said, holding onto Sam's bicep with the same arm. "Your brother seems nice." Samuel said, still holding onto Athena's arm but now staring back into her eyes. She smiled at the thought of her own twin. "He is. You would like him, most people do." She looked down this time, the corners of her mouth falling back down into a frown. Sam hated seeing her sad, which is odd because he had only just met the gal. Yet they seem to have made a bond already. He grabbed her chin, making her look back at his chiseled face. "We'll find him, I promise." Sam said. She raised her left eyebrow, curious as to what he just said. "We?" She asked, hope in her voice and eyes. He smiled. "I want to help you. Beside, you can't find him alone." Sam said with a small shrug and his signature grin. She also grinned widely before embracing him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Sam!" She said. He returned the hug.

"Wow, you two just met and now your all over each other. Get a room." A deep voice came from the living room, along with a chuckle. The two then broke apart the hug, only for Elena to embrace Athena in another. "Good to see you too, blondey." Athena said while patting Elena's head. "I'm glad your alright. How long has is been?" Elena asked, finally breaking away from the tight embrace. "15 years." Athena said while taking a sip of the beer Sam gave her. "How's Apollo?" Elena asked, referring to Athena's twin brother. The green eyed woman chocked on the liquor and frowned at the mention of him. "Someone kidnapped him." Athena finally said, causing Elena to gasp. "What? Why?" As Elena spoke, Athena made her way over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. She patted the spot next to her, indicating that she wanted Elena to join her.

After explaining everything to Elena and Nathan, Athena started to feel the effects of her injuries. Her head pounded in a steady rhythm. Her body ached at every movement she attempted to make. She shivered as tiredness loomed over her. Sam noticed all of these things and walked over to her, putting a hand up to her forehead. As he assumed, her skin felt like fire against his chill, callused hand. "You need to get some sleep if you want to heal." Samuel said to her quietly. Nathan and Elena had gone to bed already, leaving Samuel and Athena to watch a movie. She had dozed off around the ending and now they were here. She only nodded at his words, too tired to reply. Before she could move from her position, Sam picked Athena up bridal style. She was honestly to sleepy to react at his action, so instead she just cuddled herself into his chest, taking in his husky and warm scent. He carried her to the other guest room, the only one that was vacant. He then proceeded to tuck her into the clean covers that Elena had laid out for her before hand. "Thanks." Athena muttered. "Sure thing, shorty." Sam said with a smile. Before he left her to sleep, Sam kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to do so. "Goodnight."


End file.
